A New (Way of) Life
by DblHi5
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke died during their fight with Kaguya. However, a deity confronts them, offering a chance for a new life. What holds store for them in the land of Fiore, and how will they choose to live?
1. Chapter 1

Eyes opened. Blinding white flashed into full view.

 _'Where am I'_

 _ **Prologue**_

Slowly, Naruto's eyes grew accustomed to the bright surroundings. Naruto took in the scene, noticing a nondescript person in front of him, and his (best?) friend Sasuke off to the side. Things were complicated between them.

"What are we doing here?" They asked simultaneously. Each glared at the other. _'That's what I was gonna say!'_

The unknown brown haired man laughed, his voice filling up the room. "Well you see, Naruto, Sasuke, my name is-"

"How do you know our names?" Sasuke interjected, glaring at the threat, Sharingan ablaze.

The man chuckled before acting as if thinking. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "The answer is simple. I am what people would refer to as Kami. However, contrary to popular belief, there is not a singular Kami, rather there are multiple." The man shook his head. "Honestly, with how many universes and planets there are, there is no way one person could oversee all of that." The man seemingly finished.

Naruto was about to ask a question, but he was interrupted my the deity's musings.

"However, if one were to look at your world, there are many illogical aspects, mainly the constant warring. Yet, there are many worlds filled solely with chaos... Still though, the amount of war, bloodshed, and abuse found in this world is almost unprecedented, there's only been a couple other cases of terrible worlds. However, even in those worlds, they wait until the kids are a bit older than six... Or well, these kids were twelve when they were introduced..." The man mumbled to himself, getting quieter and quieter..

Naruto and Sasuke looked on in awe as the powerful man mused himself into despair. Both sat there awkwardly, listening, before Naruto decided he had enough.

"Excuse me, but uh, what are we doing here, dattebayo?"

The brown haired man instantly perked up, his voice filling the space. "Ah, yes, thanks for reminding me of my purpose here, Young Naruto! Well in case you forgot both of you died in the battle with Kaguya."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, remembering their final battle.

 _The two teens floated in the air, facing off the rabbit moon goddess, and her creation Zetsu. "Are you ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asked._

" _Hn. Of course. You, dobe?" Sasuke said in mock contempt._

" _Bastard," Naruto muttered._

 _Red and blue orbs of chakra began condensing into a large black sphere, which warped the space around it._

 _Purple lightning began cackling around Sasuke's raised hand. The lightning expanded out into a spear, and lightning clouds began appearing in the sky._

 _The pale woman looked at the display of power, shaking her head. With a sigh, she began preparing a very large_ _ **Ash Killing Bone.**_ _This material absorbed all chakra energy around it, with the exception of senjutsu techniques and the user's chakra._

 _The three parties fired their attacks, causing a grand explosion, which destroyed the entire surrounding landscape._

"So," the deity continued. "As I mentioned earlier in my mumbling, you both came from a pretty shitty world. Naruto, you grew up without a family, and Sasuke, you lost your family due to unfortunate circumstances." The entire area filled with a somber pressure, until it was suddenly lifted. "But!" the man yelled. "That is why I came here.

"I am the god that oversees a dimension filled with peace and magic; A dimension that I am inviting you to live in. Because you died in Kaguya's personal dimension, your elemental bodies are destroyed, and cannot be salvaged. To that universe you are, and always will be, dead. Not even the **Impure Summoning Jutsu** can revive you now.

"In my Earthland Universe, I can create you both a body at the same age and physical prowess of your previous bodies. You can both start over from scratch, and either live in peace, or go work as a mage, they fight a lot. It's up to you." The deity watched as emotions flashed across their faces. It was a good deal, but some people just weren't interested.

"If we accept," Sasuke began. "Would we have our chakra still?"

The man laughed, a comical sweat drop sliding down his face. "Ahaha... No. But! You will have magical abilities. And I'll still let you guys run up walls, cause that was FREAKING AWESOME!" the man yelled with starred eyes.

"Okay, but how are we going to do that without chakra?" This time it was Naruto who asked. Naruto may be dense, but he still had a solid grasp on the basics of chakra manipulation and theory.

"So magic is made of energy from the air. Just how you had chakra coils that collected the energy your body made by combining physical and spiritual energy, mages' magic containers collect energy from the surroundings to use later."

"Okay..." Naruto said, clearly not understanding.

"Basically it's like senjutsu, Dobe," Sasuke said.

"Oh! I get it now!" Naruto exclaimed. "But Sasuke, how do you know about senjutsu?"

"Did you think the toads were the only summons to know senjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhhh... yeah."

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked.

"Okay!" the man said, nipping the incoming argument at the bud. "Anyways, do you both accept?"

The two looked at each other, remembering their past life experiences.

" _Don't follow me, dobe."_

" _I can't just let you go!"_

" _NARUTO!"_

" _SASUKE!"_

They looked away from each other and back to him. "We'll do it."

 **AN/ Thanks for reading my new story! Please leave a review so I can improve the writing, formatting, or any inaccuracies. Or don't. But I'd appreciate it if you did! Later -DblHi5**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well ain't this just fancy," Naruto complained. "He just had to drop us off in the middle of a Goddamn forest didn't he? Bastard."

"Y'know Naruto, maybe there's a reason we're in this forest," Sasuke retorted.

"Like hell there is!" Naruto yelled, waving his hands in an erratic fashion. "It's not like he could've dropped us off right next to a city or anything! Oh no! Instead, we're out here in the middle of no where, and these fucking mosquitoes just keep showing up!" Naruto vigorously swatted around himself, eventually slapping his own face. As hard as he could.

"FUCK!"

 **Chapter 1: What do you mean we can't start yet?**

Sasuke sat on top of a gag tied Naruto. "Okay, now that you've calmed down, let's get down to business."

"Mm Hhmmm hm hmmmed dhm!" _'Like hell I'm calmed down!'_

"Oh, chill out Naruto! Grow up!"

Naruto continued attemting communication, failing more miserably than Sakura did trying to be useful... In all honesty though, she didn't fail that bad, it's just she had to compete with the Great, Awesome, and Gallant Jirai- Naruto! The Great, Awesome, and Gallant Naruto! That's what was believed anyways.

Sasuke vacated his new 'throne' opting to familiarize his new surroundings. As he was looking around, he saw a bright pink piece of paper stuck to a tree. _'How the hell did I not notice that immediately!?'_ Sasuke mused ashamedly to himself.

Peeling the paper off of the tree, Sasuke began to read the note's contents.

 _Hey guys, its me, the one dude!_

 _So, I just realized I sent you off into that new world with no idea on your new abilities. Hell, I didn't even tell you how to use your magic power... No matter though, as it should be the same feeling as using chakra for you two. Anyways, magic here on Earthland is not as diverse as chakra in some ways._

 _What I mean by this is that any mage can usually learn any magic, but different people have different talents, and to become truly good at your magic, you have to specialize in it. It's like how people usually only have one or two elemental affinities. You can learn all the magic you want, but you'll only really be good at one or two, and the rest are basically party tricks._

 _So, I've decided to give both of you three magics. Sasuke, since your the more observant one, you'll go first. I've given you your sharingan as an eye magic, granting you perfect photographic memory. However, the magics you copy will only be able to be used for a short time, and then you forget it._

 _You also have lightning make magic, pretty simple to understand. It's just like raiton jutsu. And finally, you have requip magic, which creates a small pocket dimension in which you can store things._

 _Naruto, Your first magic is crash magic. You can destroy things super easily. It'll be hard to control, so I'd suggest working on that first. I've also given you a light form of energy make magic, basically allowing you to use the basic rasengan, and your mother's chakra chains. And finally, your final magic is one that needs no introduction: a clone magic. You'll be lonely without all your clones._

 _Anyways, don't forget you can walk on walls!_

 _-That one guy (I can't tell you my name. It's a secret)_

"Oh that's cool," Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled, not surprised in the least by Naruto's sudden appearance. After all, what type of ninja can't get out of a basic trap? A bad ninja. That's who. And despite all appearances, Naruto was a great ninja. Besides, Sasuke views Naruto as a rival for a reason.

"So, I guess we just try out our magics then?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke affirmed. "Looks like being in the middle of the woods is good for something after all, eh, Naruto?"

Tick marks appeared on Naruto's forehead. "Shut up, ya bastard!" he yelled, throwing a hard, magically enhanced punch. Sasuke dodged easily, and Naruto flew forward towards a tree, hitting it dead on. In a flash of white light, the tree shattered, and turned into neatly cut cubes, which scattered themselves about the clearing and littered the sky.

"... Holy shit! That was awesome!" Naruto cheered. Tree cubes flew every which way. Some were 'accidentally' aimed for Sasuke, but no damage was done, much to Naruto's disappointment.

While Naruto was destroying as much as he could, Sasuke began a more practical approach to the situation at hand. Sasuke began attempting to store the wood in a pocket dimension, so that they could have a constant source of energy for fire to cook food and generate heat. However, Sasuke didn't know too many dimensional techniques back in his world. The closest jutsu he knew was the **Kawarimi no Jutsu.** Yet, Sasuke was gifted the title of genius for a reason, and soon, the wood was stored inside the pocket dimension.

With one out of two steps completed, Sasuke tried to take the objects out of the pocket dimension. Surprisingly, taking them out was harder than putting them in. Every time he removed an object, it went flying across the clearing at an astonishingly fast speed. Naruto almost got a few concussions.

Tree cubes flew everywhere about the clearing. One cube almost decked Naruto in the face. To avoid the impact, Naruto kicked a tree stump, sending a cube to divert the path of the original projectile. By the means of some odd physics, the new cube flew directly as Sasuke, who dodged out of the way, but not before sending another cube back.

It was not long before the two were engaged in a full on dodge-cube fight. The fight lasted several minutes. Holes scattered the ground, mountains of dirt where scattered about, and both panting teens were waist-deep in tree cubes. Tension filled the air, and they knew the end was at hand. With one final throw, each threw a cube at the others face, and the cubes collided. Surprisingly, it was an elastic collision, causing each piece of tree to completely change direction, and each was decked in the face by their own cube. Flying across the clearing, both were eaten by the swamp of cubes.

XDXD

After the impromptu fight, Naruto and Sasuke began prepping for long term plans. "So, we can assume that the one guy left us in a forest so we can learn our magic powers," Sasuke stated. "Consequently, we will probably be here for quite a time, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to sleep outside the whole time. Let's take all these cubes, and see if we can make a quick cabin."

"Okay, I'm on it!" Naruto youthfully exclaimed. " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** "

Thirty Naruto clones began making a rough outline of a house, and then stacked the outline up to a wall. "So, uh, what next?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head in dismay. "Well if you can destroy it, just try putting it back together."

"But I don't know how I destroyed it," Naruto deadpanned.

"Well just destroy something else, and reverse it," Sasuke recommended, shaking his head. "And DON'T pick something big."

"Aww, you're no fun, Sasuke," Naruto whined.

 _'Troublesome blonds.'_

Eventually, Naruto figured out how to reverse his power, and they had a place to stay.

"So, let's get started!" Naruto happily yelled

"We can't get started yet," Sasuke reminded.

"What do you mean we can't start yet?" Naruto whined.

"I mean we need a game plan, and we need to control our powers. So we can't really get started on anything except training."

"Oh." Naruto said, nodding his head as if he understood. "I think it's close enough, so I'm gonna call it. Let's get this started.

Sasuke shook his head yet again. Maybe starting a different life with this blonde was too troublesome after all.

 **AN/ So thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it means a lot! Please don't hesitate to review, even if it's just to say "I like the story." Every review motivates me to work harder, and push out chapters. Also, if you have any ideas for a plot-line, I'd love to bounce around ideas. I'm out- Later -DblHi5**


	3. Chapter 3

The year was X782. Naruto and Sasuke entered Earthland exactly one year before. The past year was spent sweating and bleeding, each young teen working hard on mastering their new-found powers. Luckily, channeling magic was very similar to channeling chakra, and the boys had both made progress.

A tree exploded in white light, sending cubes flying everywhere. Naruto fell to the ground, landing in a pitiful heap.

Sadly, Naruto's control was still shoddy.

"Dobe."

"Shut up teme!"

 **Chapter 2: Combat, Coincidences, and a Coma?**

The last year taught the pair many intricacies of their skills. Sasuke had taken to his skills like a moth to a flame. Because his abilities were similar, at least in concept, Sasuke could now efficiently create many of the old lightning jutsu he saw back in the Elemental Nations. Sasuke also had perfect control over the sharingan. Although, he was disappointed by the fact he didn't have any access to **Amaterasu** , **Kamui** , or **Susannoo**. His Requip magic could replace **Kamui** , but he still knew no spells to cover the strengths of **Amaterasu** or **Susannoo**. Maybe one of these days, he could learn some of that energy make magic. Or, he could work on creating a **Lightning Release: Susannoo**. Yes, that sounded very promising. Very promising indeed.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't have the same progress Sasuke did. Naruto neared mastery of his Crash magic, but still occasionally lost control of his magic, destroying objects around him on a whim. Besides that setback, Naruto could efficiently use the magic in combat. Crash magic was essentially utilizing destructive magic flow. Crash magic users had a volatile flow of magical energy, and Crash magic was based on harnessing that, diverting the flow into effective attacks.

Because Crash magic originated purely from the magic coils, all of Naruto's magic techniques became more difficult to control. Luckily, due to his spamming of the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** in the past, Naruto could perform that magic without a hitch. His Energy Make magic, though, that was majorly affected by the crash nature.

Through determination and hard work, Naruto finally recreated his original **Rasengan** , but now, he was working on creating a **Crash: Rasengan**. Crash magic perferred to flow in linear motions, and the spiralling shape of the **Rasengan** was not compatible with the Crash energy. However, if Naruto held a pulsating orb of crash energy, he could create a new **Rasengan.**

So, both teens had been working on their new techniques, working late into the night. After realizing the time, they went back inside their current home, made from the trees destroyed in their first battle. Both were utterly exhausted and didn't want to talk. Tomorrow was their rest day, and they were going to make the most of it.

* * *

Surprisingly, Naruto was the first to wake up the next morning. Even though Naruto lost Kurama during the transfer of worlds (After all, chakra was incompatible with the Earthland Universe), somehow, he still had an accelerated healing factor. Sasuke liked to speculate on how the healing followed Naruto across dimensions, but Naruto only shrugged his theories off. "In a world with magic, I shouldn't have to be able to explain everything."

"True, that makes sense," Sasuke agreed. "But it's not like you were that good at explaining things in the first place." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"At least I wasn't a stuck up asshole that looked gay!" Naruto pointed out.

"I was not gay!" Sasuke defended.

"Really?" Naruto questioned. "If memory serves me right, there were hundreds of girls constantly throwing themselves at you. And you turned down all of them. Even Sakura and Karin. And man, Karin was into some kinky shit. Why'd you turn that down?" Naruto rambled, scratching his head. "I mean seriously, not only was she into you biting her, but you'd even get healed! That's a win win situation man." Naruto finished, nodding sagely.

"Oh, like you were any better, 'Hero of the 4th Shinobi war,'" Sasuke pointed out, annoyed. The entire female portion of the army, comprised of _four different nations_ mind you, were swooning after their hero. And what did you do? How do I know you're not the gay one?" Sasuke smugly questioned.

"Simple. I was always asking Sakura out when we were kids."

"And? What about the war?" Sasuke asked, refusing to back down.

"She was too busy healing people, and I was busy running across the _entire Goddamn continent,_ " Naruto said, irked.

"If you say so, Dobe," Sasuke said, resolving the argument.

"Fuck you, Teme," Naruto growled.

The rest of their day passed in relative silence. Both teens really just wanted to enjoy the scenery and relax. After going through a gruesome war, neither was too keen on constantly fighting. It's just that if being a shinobi taught someone anything, it was that you must always be prepared for anything. You must always be looking underneath the underneath, because if you weren't, things went awry. As soon as you weren't prepared, well, that's when shit hits the fan. That's when you lose something valuable.

* * *

It's been a few weeks into their second year in Earthland, and our resident protagonists had added more techniques to their arsenals. Naruto had plateaued on creating his **Crash: Rasengan** , and had started working on using chakra chains. Surprisingly, Naruto took to the chakra chains like a fish to water. Naruto could expertly control one chain, and efficiently five. With more time, Naruto was planning to be able to control over twenty chains at once.

Sasuke, meanwhile, had created **Lightning Make: Lightning Armor** , creating a hybrid between the Raikage's **Lightning Armor,** and Sasuke's own **Susannoo.** The lightning armor increased Sasuke's defense, speed, and strength, but it was very magically demanding.

Also, on a particularly boring day, Sasuke had decided to randomly shock his surroundings. Why not, right? During his shockingly entertaining actions, the lightning would occasionally cause fires to start. This intrigued Sasuke. He began to toy around with the idea of creating fires without learning fire magic. Maybe, however, it would be worth it to learn that as well. But first, Sasuke would need to find a scroll detailing the processes of magically expelling fire. Or, he could use his past experiences to recreate his jutsu. Damn, was he an idiot. But don't let Naruto hear that thought.

Speaking of Naruto, Sasuke looked over to his companion. Naruto was across the field, going through some stretches. It was about time for the two to spar. They often sparred, as Naruto was a kinesthetic learner, and Sasuke had to actually apply his theories. With a grunt, the raven haired ex-shinobi stood up, going through his own stretches. After both were sufficiently stretched, they began, both immediately rushing the other.

Naruto, the more impulsive of the two, opened with an uppercut, going for Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke saw the move coming from miles away, and caught the fist, and went in for a counter hook. Naruto saw that coming, and ducked out of the way, now going for a hook to the ribs.

Sasuke jumped, using the uppercut fist as a post to flip over Naruto. Midair, Sasuke brought his fist down onto Naruto's neck, but he didn't get much damage in, as Naruto used that moment to squat down, and slam his foot into the ground. Bright white lines crisscrossed along the ground, which shattered, flying away in cubes.

Sasuke landed where the ground gave way, and attempted to jump to safety. Key word was attempted as he was caught in some of Naruto's expertly placed **Chakra Chains**. Sasuke immediately went to work on breaking the chains with a **Lightning Make: Chidori** , but in the second it took to break the chains, Naruto was on the offensive, using **Crash: Smash.** Sasuke was blown away by the wind pressure, and fell back, landing on the side of a tree. With an application of magic to his legs, Sasuke pushed off the tree, shooting straight at Naruto. Naruto prepared another **Smash,** attacking Sasuke midair, but Sasuke was expecting such a simple attack. In the flight over, Sasuke requipped a large stone shield, which bounced off the wind, propelling Sasuke over the blast, and towards Naruto. Sasuke took one of the cubic remnants of his old shield and threw it at Naruto, who promptly caught the stone. This gave Sasuke time to hit Naruto with a **Lightning Make: Spear**. Naruto was hit in the shoulder, and promptly jumped away to regain his composure.

This fight continued on for hours. Each time Naruto would make headway in pushing Sasuke to the defensive, Sasuke would prepare a counter-attack that would change the flow of the battle. Blow for blow, they matched each other. Neither gained nor lost ground. They were completely even. That is until Sasuke, on his offensive used a simple lightning shock, hitting Naruto straight on in the chest. Naruto had no choice as his muscles spasmed to this particularly shocking attack. His whole upper body clenched, and crash energy shot out of his arms, propelling Naruto off into the distance.

"Well shit. Does this mean I win?" Sasuke asked nobody in particular as he walked to check on his friend.

* * *

It was at this moment, Mira knew she shouldn't have invited her siblings on her first S-Class mission. Sure, Mira would have lost if Elfman didn't come, but now Elfman had lost control over the beast, and their sister, Lisanna, was in grave danger.

"Come, let's go home, Elf-niichan." Lisanna smiled, arms out spread, trusting completely in her brother.

A whirling in the wind could be heard. The beasts giant arm quickly fell from the air, colliding into Lisanna's side. At the same time, a blur flew right into the face of the beast, toppling it over sideways. Lisanna was thrown high up into the air, and off into the distance. The beast toppled over, hitting the ground, kicking up dust everywhere. Agonizingly slowly, the dust began to settle. First Mira could see the mountains in the distance. Then, she could see the mountain of a beast in front of her. The dust finished settling. Mira let out a sob. Shaking, Mira ran towards the direction her sister flew. She soon stopped, halted by a grumbling sound originating from the beast. Mira's eyes widened in shock. She wanted to find her sister, but first, she had to finish off this monster, and get her brother back.

Mira ran up to the beast, looking for any motion, any sign to see if it was conscious. Usually, if the beast was unconscious, the take-over mage would be in control, but since it was the beast and not Elfman...

The beast's arm quickly shot out, grabbing Mira in a death grip. Mira struggled, and yelled in pain. She thought she was going to die here and now. She thought both her siblings were going to die, and that this was the end. Mira began thinking back to her past, and all her regrets. She thought of her last words to Erza, of how much of a bitch she had been to her guildmates. She thought of how she could never fix the things she's done, and she began to relentlessly cry.

The pressure around her chest began to increase, her pain becoming more and more unbearable, and Mira thought _'This is the end.'_ She sat, waiting for life to end, for everything to stop. But then she was perplexed as it did, yet didn't.

Mira found herself on the ground, the pressure gone, yet she was alive, and she saw a man, not much older than her, maybe a year at most, standing in front of her. "Fear not, beautiful lady, for the gallant Naruto is here!" Naruto channeled his inner Jiraiya, looking back over his shoulder, giving her a dumb smile and a thumbs up.

Mira looked away from Naruto, as the beast got up.

"I got this. Wait here." Naruto walked forward, cold blue eyes focused on his enemy.

"W-wait!" Mira exclaimed, drawing Naruto's attention. "Please be careful, that's my brother. H-he lost control, and-"

"Don't worry," Naruto reassured her. "This will all work out." Naruto turned away, and focused on the recovered beast. "Now now now, don't you know it's not nice to hurt your siblings?" Naruto asked.

The beast responded in a roar, then rushing forward towards the blond. Mira cringed in worry. Naruto smirked, preparing his attack. " **Crash Style:...** "

The beast was right in front of Naruto, extending its fist right towards the much smaller blond's face.

" **Detroit Smash!"**

The blond's fist shot forward in an instant. Wind pressure immediately followed, creating a breeze augmented by the crash beam shot from the young adults fist. The beast stumbled back, losing its balance. Naruto then crouched, placing his hands on the ground. A white magic seal appeared on the ground around him, and then white chakra chains shot out of the rocks in front of him, heading straight for the beast. The chains wrapped around in a crossing fashion, making a large "X" over the chest of the beast. The chains fastened the monster to the rock, and began crushing it.

Not wanting to kill the beast, Naruto released the chains, which caused a small explosion. Naruto watched as the dust cleared, and walked up to the immobile form of the gigantic beast. Naruto stared down at the "King of Beasts." He truly was an intimidating figure. Too bad size does not equal power.

White and blue light shimmered over the beast, revealing a muscular young teen with spiky white hair. Naruto smiled, seeing that the boy was in decent condition, taking into account the battle that occurred before and after Naruto's arrival. Picking the boy up, Naruto made his way back to the damsel in distress.

Naruto gently set the boy down next to Mira. "There you go, dattebayo!" he said with a charming smile.

Mira saw this, and began tearing up. She quickly looked away after that. No one should see her cry.

Naruto sensed something was wrong. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"N-no. My sister is gone!" Mira yelled. She quickly realized that she was just sitting around helpless, and if there is anything Mirajane Strauss isn't, it is helpless. Quickly, Mira rose to her feet, and took off in the direction that her sister flew.

"Well, I might as well help her," Naruto said, before following after the girl.

* * *

The two spent all night searching for Lisanna. Under the light of the stars and new moon, they couldn't see much. But, they searched for Lisanna undeterred. They didn't even stop for a break until the first light of day was breaking across the sky.

Eventually they had to call it quits, and went back to where Elfman was unconscious. Upon arrival, Mira and Naruto had to explain what happened to Elfman, who became overcome with grief. Elfman collapsed crying, begging for forgiveness. Mira could only join in with her muffled sobs. Naruto watched the siblings with sorrowful eyes. If only he was here sooner. If it had been just one second, things would be much different.

Naruto sighed, and looked into the sky, sparsely littered with puffy white clouds. The sky seemed so at peace, despite what just happened. The sky continues on, impassive to the struggles of life. No matter what happens, the sky remains independent, doing what it wishes. Staying perfectly free. Not bound to the monstrosities of the earth. It was at times like this, Naruto could understand Shikamaru's obsession with cloud watching.

Naruto looked down to the grieving siblings. He sat awkwardly, words sitting just on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say something- anything. But no words would come out. Eventually he settled on just patting Mira's back and Elfman's shoulder. Sometimes, words just couldn't be said. But sometimes they didn't have to.

Eventually, the siblings decided to split up from Naruto, and take one last look for their sister.

"Well, I wish you luck finding her. I'll keep an eye out since I live up here. It was nice meeting you, Elfman, Mira." Naruto smiled as he finished his message, and he walked away. Now he had to find Sasuke.

* * *

After about a day of searching, Naruto found his way back to the cabin he and Sasuke were staying in. Naruto knocked and walked in. "Sasuke, I'm bac-"

Naruto stopped abruptly at the view he saw before him. Sitting in the middle of the room, laying on blankets was none other than the missing Strauss sibling. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "Guess what I found?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto couldn't move. He was flabberghasted. _She_ was here. And here siblings were there. "Has she woken up?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke said solemnly. "In fact, I think she's in a coma."

"Well shit."

* * *

 **AN/ Hey guys, here's the new chapter, and it's long for me. I tried out some new stuff this chapter, so let me know what y'all think. Also, make sure you read from the very top, since I have the AN down here, and I start writing before I say "Chapter". Anyways, I'd like to thank those who reviewed, and if there's anything I could do better, please let me know! Later -DblHi5**


End file.
